1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for loading bulk ammunition cartridges into cartridge boxes.
2. Statement of the Problem
Ammunition is manufactured in loose, bulk form that is loaded into cartridge boxes to be shipped and sold. Bulk ammunition has previously been loaded into the cartridge boxes by hand, a time-consuming and expensive procedure, or by the use of a box loading machine.
One known prior art box loading machine is manufactured by Smith and Wesson. This machine uses a large base assembly with a shaker table mounted on the base assembly. The shaker table is shimmed to be at an angle to the base and driven by a motor mounted externally on one side of the base assembly. The top of the base assembly forms a funnel into which the ammunition is poured. The operator must constantly pour loose, bulk ammunition on to the top of the base assembly, where the ammunition falls not only on to a sorting manifold, but also falls off the sides and the front of the manifold. In order for the machine to function efficiently, the manifold must be flooded at all times with an excessive amount of ammunition. Once all of the holes of the manifold are filled, then the excess ammunition is swept off the manifold and the bullet pan beneath the sorted ammunition is removed. This allows only the ammunition in the manifold to pass down into the ammunition trays. The excess ammunition passes down through the base assembly where it is collected in a bucket. The operator must constantly empty the bucket back into the machine.
The bullet tray pan is inserted into an area underneath the bullet manifold and held in place by a dowel pin which passes through the front of the manifold and the bullet pan and tray pan. The dowel pin must be removed in order for the bullet pan and the tray pan to be removed from the machine. The bullet pan is first removed, allowing the ammunition to drop into the cartridge boxes, then the tray pan is removed. A new tray pan containing empty cartridge boxes is inserted back into the machine, along with the bullet pan and the dowel pin is re-inserted.
This prior art machine can, at peak efficiency, load at best approximately 15,000 rounds per hour. Further, the construction of the machine requires the operator to bend over the machine, creating stress on the back of the operator.
The cumbersome design of this machine is due to the funnel design of the base assembly. The externally mounted motor extends even further into the work space around the machine. This machine requires approximately seven and one half square feet of operating room.
Thus, a need exists for a boxing machine having a higher rate of loading, a more compact machine, and a machine which is ergonomically designed for ease of operation.
3. Solution of the Problem
The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a box loading device which efficiently and rapidly loads ammunition into a bullet tray and tray pan, allows quick insertion and removal of the bullet pan and the tray pan from the machine, and allows the operator to quickly recycle left over ammunition through the machine.
The invention provides a compact design using much less floor space than the prior art devices.
The invention provides ease of operation to the operator, not requiring the operator to extend over the machine, nor lift heavy loads in awkward positions.